Little Sephiroth
by Mischievious Moogle
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack have been assigned to assist Hojo in his lab. When Hojo leaves to run an errand, Zack gets a little curious and accidentally gives Sephiroth the mind of a five year old boy! Will Zack be able to fix Sephiroth before Hojo returns?
1. Oops

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7...Square Enix does.

--------------------------------

Little Sephiroth: Chp 1

"I can't believe we were assigned to assist Hojo", Zack whined.

Zachary and Sephiroth were seated in in the corner of Hojo's lab; bored, of course. Hojo was working in the other corner of the room, mumbling to himself. The place had an eerie feeling to it and it made Zack and Sephiroth feel uncomfortable. The room was full of oddities; from strangely colored liquids to chocobos with multiple heads. The fact that the area smelled like a hospital room did not help the two soldiers feel any better.

"Quit complaining about it", Sephiroth snapped.

Zack sighed and lay his head on the desk adjacent to him. In his boredom, he began to curiously pick up glass bottles that were carefully arranged on the table.

"Hey, Seph?", Zack whispered.

"What?"

"What is 'Copper sulfate'?"

"Put that down, Zachary"

Zack put the bottle full of a pretty blue liquid back onto the table. As he reached to pick up another brightly colored chemical, his hand was slapped away.

"I would appreciate it if you did not touch anything", said Hojo.

Sephiroth and Zachary quickly sat up straight in their seats and awaited commands from the evil scientist.

"Could you boys watch the lab whilst I go run an errand?", Hojo asked.

"Why can't we go for you?", asked Zachary.

"Well…what I need is in a restricted part of the building. I will be back momentarily", Hojo said as he left. But when he reached the door, he stopped.

"And do not touch anything while I am away. You do not know what anything in this office does. So do not touch".

Hojo made sure to emphasize the last three words as he shut the door. The instant the door was closed, Zachary jumped to his feet and stretched.

"Sitting that long was tiring!", he yawned.

Sephiroth remained in his chair. He was busy reading a book that was lying open on the table. Zack looked inquisitively around the room, spotted something interesting, and smiled mischievously.

"Zachary, what are you doing? You're being too quiet", Sephiroth said, not looking up from his book. No response.

"Stick 'em up!", Zack called out.

Sephiroth quickly looked up. Zack was pointing a weird looking ray gun at the silver-haired ancient. Sephiroth swatted it away.

"Do not point that thing at me. You do not know what it does", Sephiroth scolded. Zack frowned.

"C'mon, Seph. I wasn't going to pull the trigger", Zack said.

Sephiroth shook his head. "That's not the point here, Zachary. Put the gun back where you found it before an accident happens".

Zack sighed. Sephiroth would never let him have any fun.

"So, what are you reading?", Zack asked.

"Something about alchemy", Sephiroth replied. Zack yawned. Alchemy seemed boring to him. He quietly walked in circles around the desk, twirling the ray gun on his finger. It did not seem so dangerous to him. He decided to point it at Sephiroth again.

"Zachary! I thought I told you not point that object!", Sephiroth shouted at him. Out of surprise, Zack pulled the trigger, hitting Sephiroth in the forehead with a green light.

"Oops…", Zack said. "Um…are you alright, Seph?".

Sephiroth looked down for a while, staring silently at his feet.

"Seph? Oh, I hope I didn't break your brain…", Zack said nervously.

Suddenly, Sephiroth giggled like a child. He stood up and snatched the ray gun away from Zack.

"Lookies what I got! A zappy green light gun!", Sephiroth shouted happily in a child's voice.

"Oh my gosh! I DID break your brain!", Zack exclaimed.

Sephiroth pointed the gun at Zack and pulled the trigger a few times. Zack swiftly hid behind a bookshelf, barely dodging the rays of green light.

"Seph! Put that down!", ordered Zack.

"No!", Sephiroth shouted childishly. "It's mine!".

After pulling the trigger a couple more times, the fire ceased. Zack poked his head out of the side of the bookshelf slowly. Sephiroth was nowhere to be found.

"Great!", Zack said to himself. "I need to find _and _fix him before Hojo returns! Or I'm in big trouble! ".

-------------------------

A/N: My first Final Fantasy 7 fic! Yay! Tell me what you think of it and it'll be updated soon!


	2. Of Batteries and Chocolate Ice Cream

Little Sephiroth: Chp 2

"Seph? Where are you?", Zack whispered loudly, searching under a desk.

The good news was that Zack had found the ray gun that gave Sephiroth a mind of a child and the ray gun _did _have a reverse switch. The bad news was that the batteries had died and Sephiroth was nowhere to be found (and neither were a new pair of batteries). Zack was checking every hiding spot he could think of for the silver haired general, but so far, no luck. Just as Zack was about to re-check the inside of a closet, he heard a crash on the other side of the lab.

"Oops", said Sephiroth.

Zack rushed over to the scene as fast as he could and gasped. Sephiroth was standing over a puddle of a foul smelling liquid.

"I didn't do it!", Sephiroth said innocently.

Zack grabbed Sephiroth's hand and pulled him away from the puddle. Sephiroth wrinkled his nose and tried to pull away from Zack's grip. Suddenly, the door to the lab opened.

"I'm back!", Hojo announced.

Zack's eyes opened wide in shock. He pulled Sephiroth into the closet and swiftly, but softly, shut the door.

"Are we playing a game?", Sephiroth asked with excitement in his voice.

"Um..yes. Let's see who can stay silent for the longest amount of time!", Zack said.

"That's boring", Sephiroth pouted with a frown.

"The winner gets an ice cream cone", Zack offered.

Sephiroth grinned and remained silent. Zack's heart almost froze when he heard Hojo's footsteps come closer and closer to the closet door. Afraid of losing the game (and a chocolate ice cream cone) Sephiroth stomped onto Zack's foot.

"OW! Son of a-", Zack shouted. Hojo quickly opened the door and the two soldiers fell out.

"I win!", Sephiroth cheered. "You owe me an ice cream cone!".

"There you are", Hojo said angrily. "What were you doing in there?".

"We were playing a game!", Sephiroth giggled. Hojo looked at him suspiciously.

"Sephiroth? Did Zack do anything funny to you?", asked Hojo. "Did he touch something?".

"Look over there! It's Palmer!", Zack yelled, pointing behind Hojo.

"Don't eat anything, Palmer!", Hojo shouted.

As Hojo turned around, Zack grabbed Sephiroth's hand and ran out of the lab. When they reached the stairs, Sephiroth pulled away from Zack.

"Where are we going?", Sephiroth asked.

Zack thought for a moment. Where could he get a working pair of batteries so he could turn Sephiroth back to normal again?

"To the slums", Zack answered. "We need to buy batteries from that junk collector guy".

Sephiroth looked at the stairs, then at the elevator that was not too far away.

"Why don't we take the elebator?", asked Sephiroth, struggling to pronounce 'elevator' with his childlike accent.

"Because it will be too crowded and someone will notice you", Zack answered. "Now let's get moving".

Sephiroth refused to go down the stairs. In his opinion, there were too many steps. The elevator would have just been easier.

"I'll race you!", Zack challenged.

"Does the winner get another ice cream cone?", Sephiroth asked hopefully. Zack nodded.

"Bang! They're off!", Sephiroth shouted as he began running down the steps. Zack zoomed past him, causing Sephiroth to frown.

"You're too slow!", Zack laughed.

A blur of silver raced past the dark-haired soldier. Sephiroth was surfing backwards down the handrails on his belly. His precious ice cream had been at stake and he was ready to defeat Zack, no matter what.

"Cheater!", Zack called out after him.

After a few more minutes, the race ended. Sephiroth was happily cheering at the bottom of the staircase and Zack was panting heavily. Even if Sephiroth was acting like a five year old, he still had his normal body, strength, and endurance.

"Oh yeah! How you like me now?", taunted Sephiroth, doing a little victory dance.

"Fine, fine. I'll buy you two ice cream cones", Zack panted. "And a third one for myself. I think I deserve one too".

"No you don't!", Sephiroth snapped. "Losers don't get ice cream!".

Zack sighed. He wanted to return Sephiroth to normal so he could be the immature one again. Being the mature one was too much work.

----------------------------

A/N: This fic sure is fun to write! It makes me feel like a child again. Sephiroth sure does give a new meaning to the phrase 'a child in an adult's body', huh? Thanks to all my reviewers for their suggestions! Next chapter coming soon!


	3. McChocobos

Little Sephiroth: Chp 3

Sephiroth and Zack marched out of the building together and Zack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright. We got out of there safely", he said. "Now, which way was it to that shop?".

Sephiroth grinned and pointed at the cars that zoomed past the building.

"I like that red car!", said Sephiroth excitedly.

"So do I", Zack said. "So, you ready to walk to that junk shop now?".

Sephiroth childishly shook his head, crossed his arms, and blew a raspberry at Zack.

"No! I'm hungry! I want ice cream!", whined Sephiroth. Zack looked around, but there were no ice cream shops or trucks nearby. He decided to go with the next best thing.

"How about we buy you a hamburger instead?", Zack asked happily. Sephiroth grinned.

"A moogle meal? From McChocobos?", he asked hopefully.

"Yes", Zack replied. "But you must promise to go with me to the junk shop afterwards, ok?".

"Okie dokie!", Sephiroth said cheerfully with a mock salute.

All seemed well until they came to a street corner. Zack casually crossed over to the other side, but sensed that Sephiroth was not following him. He turned around, and sure enough, Sephiroth was still on the other side of the street looking distressed.

"What's wrong?", Zack asked.

Sephiroth innocently held out his hand. He could not cross the street without holding the hand of an adult.

"Oh yeah. The hand-holding thing", said Zack. Zack took his hand and guided him across the street. Sephiroth childishly jumped up and down and cheered when they reached the other side.

A few blocks (and street-crossings) later, they reached McChocobos. Zack was thankful that the fast food restaurant was nearly empty. They walked inside and up to the cash register.

"Welcome to McChocobos", the man in the chocobo hat said flatly. "May I take your order?".

"Okay, Seph. What do you want to eat?", asked Zack. Sephiroth thought for a moment.

"Moogle meal! Moogle meal! Moogle meal!", cheered Sephiroth. The few people that were there stared at him strangely. The toughest guy in the Shinra army ordering a meal meant for a child?

"Um…that would be one moogle meal. Anything else, sir?", the cashier asked, pushing a button on the cash register.

"Zack doesn't get anything! He's a loser!", Sephiroth shouted. Zack laughed nervously.

"Nothing for me", Zack said sadly.

"Alright", the cashier replied. "That would be 200 gil, please".

Zack handed him the money and they sat down at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Sephiroth laughed happily and began to play with his food. He was making a mess on the table with the ketchup and mustard.

"I'll go get some napkins for you", Zack said.

Zack left the table to get napkins and Sephiroth smiled evilly. He picked up his cheeseburger and stuck it to the back of Zack's pants.

"What the?", Zack said. He turned his head and saw the burger stuck to the seat ofhis pants.

"It's a Zack burger!", Sephiroth laughed.

Zack sighed and walked to the bathroom to wash up. The man that was currently washing his hands in the bathroom stared at Zack.

"What? Never seen a man with ketchup on the back of his pants before?", Zack asked.

Zack could have sworn he heard the man mumble the word 'freak' as he left the room. He sighed again. He knew he probably deserved it. Why did he not listen to Hojo and keep his hands to himself? When Zack walked out of the bathroom, he was hit in the face with squirt of soda.

"I got 'im!", Sephiroth said. "Alright!".

Sephiroth was using the squirt toy (shaped like a chocobo) he received in his moogle meal to squirt soda. It seemed fun to him because nobody would complain or yell at him. They were all too afraid of him. Sephiroth squirt more soda at Zack.

"Hey! If you don't stop squirting that soda, I won't buy you anymore treats", Zack threatened.

Sephiroth quickly lowered the toy. "I'll be good!", he blurted.

"Alright, then. Are you done with your fries?", Zack asked. Sephiroth nodded. "Good boy. Now let's get a move on".

The silver-haired general vigorously shook his head.

"What do you mean 'no'? The agreement was to go to the junk shop after you're done eating", Zack argued.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!", Sephiroth whined.

"Oh! Go ahead", Zack said.

Sephiroth nodded and ran into the little boy's room. While Sephiroth was away, Zack tried to clean the table up the best he could. Sephiroth had drawn cute little stick figures of himself and Zack on the table with ketchup and mustard.

"Zack?", Sephiroth whispered from behind Zack.

Zack turned around and his eyes opened wide in shock. Sephiroth had left the bathroom with his pants down at his ankles. Luckily, he still had his boxers on.

"What the heck do you think you're doing with your pants down! Pull them back up!", Zack shouted in shock.

Tears came to Sephiroth's eyes.

"I…I don't know how to use the zipper…or the buttons…", he sobbed.

Zack pulled Sephiroth's pants up and received more odd stares from people.

"What? Never seen a man pull up another man's pants before?", Zack asked innocently. He simply shrugged it off. Sephiroth's pants seemed abnormally wet.

"Oh, please don't tell me you wet your pants", Zack whispered to Sephiroth. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I wanted to see how many napkins it took to suck up all the water in the toilet. It took eleven-ty twelve napkins! So, I flushed them and the water spilled out of the toilet. It was cool!", giggled Sephiroth.

Zack slapped his forehead. He grabbed Sephiroth's hand and pulled him out of McChocobos as fast as he could. Zack was not going to be able to return there for a long, long time.

------------------

A/N: I really enjoy writing this fic. I'll be really sad when it has to end, but Seph has to become an adult sometime! Thanks for the reviews! Chp.4 is on it's way!


	4. Catch Me If You Can!

Little Sephiroth: Chp 4

"That was a disaster…", Zack mumbled.

Sephiroth and Zack were finally on their way to the junk shop. Zack led the way as Sephiroth skipped around the sidewalk after him.

"It's a nice day, right Seph?", asked Zack. No response.

Zack turned around and gasped. Sephiroth was missing _again_. He was a sneaky little escape artist. Zack became nervous and started to search frantically. Where could he have gone? He could not cross the street without holding Zack's hand, so he could not have gotten _that _far.

"Seph? Seph? Where are you?", Zack called out. "I've got ice cream!".

Still no response. This worried Zack. Sephiroth would _never _turn down ice cream. He ran around the block, searching everywhere, and stopped by a telephone pole to catch his breath.

"Where could he have gotten to!", Zack asked himself. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise coming from the top of the pole.

"Zree! Zree zree!", a voice buzzed. Zack looked up curiosly and found Sephiroth with his arms tightly around the middle of the pole, hanging on tightly, and buzzing.

"What are you doing?", Zack shouted up at Sephiroth. "Could you come down now?".

"I'm a cicada! Zree zree! I like cicadas", Sephiroth chirped. Zack laughed.

"A cicada, huh? Well, it is summertime, so I guess it's appropriate", said Zack.

Sephiroth happily slid down the pole and took Zack's hand.

"Let's go to the junk shop!", Zack said. Sephiroth nodded and marched forward. On their way to the shop, they passed a weapons store. Sephiroth froze and stared at the weapons displayed beautifully in the window. His eyes sparkled at the longest sword on display.

"Zackie", Sephiroth said as sweetly as he could, "Could you buy me a sword?".

Zack arched a brow at the term 'Zackie' and shivered a bit. It sounded weird coming from Sephiroth's mouth.

"I'll buy you a sword as soon as we get back from the junk shop", Zack replied.

Sephiroth pouted and stomped on the ground.

"I want a sword now!", he whined. "Now! Now! Now!".

"I promise you that I'll buy your sword. But you're going to have to wait until we're done with that junk place", answered Zack.

Sephiroth growled, punched Zack in the arm, and folded his arms stubbornly. Zack yelped in pain and fell to the floor. His punches hurt _a lot_.

"Sephiroth! No hitting!", Zack scolded. Tears suddenly came to Sephiroth's eyes.

"You're yelling at me! You hate me!" , Sephiroth cried. Zack shook his head.

"No! I never said that!", Zack said quickly. He knew where this was going.

Sephiroth cried harder and ran off. Zack sighed, rubbed his arm one last time, and gave chase. Zack smiled as Sephiroth ran up to a street corner. He could not cross by himself! But much to Zack's surprise, Sephiroth ran out into the street and in the path of a moving car. Luckily, the car came to a screeching halt, narrowly missing the silver haired general. Zack sped after him, shouting an apology to the car owner.

Sephiroth ran through a crowd with Zack hot on his trail. Zack smirked as they approached a familiar face.

"Cloud!", Zack called out, "Catch Sephiroth!".

Cloud, who was innocently taking a walk to the store, froze and obediently held out his arms to stop Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirked, slid under Cloud's legs, and continued running. Cloud gasped and bent down to look under his legs with a shocked expression. Zack quickly leapfrogged over Cloud, causing the blonde to crash into the ground.

"Thanks for the lift, Cloud!", said Zack.

Sephiroth gasped when he saw Zack _still _running after him. When would this guy give in? Sephiroth swiftly hid behind a woman in pink and began to cry.

"Hide me!", sobbed Sephiroth. "A mean man is after me!"

The woman in pink looked at Sephiroth as if he was a two headed frog. Zack, gasping for breath, jogged up to the woman.

"Hey, Aeris", Zack said.

Aeris smiled sweetly. "Hi, Zack", she said with a small bow. "Um…why is Sephiroth hiding behind me?".

Zack took a deep breath and explained everything to Aeris. The pink clad flower girl struggled to hold back her giggles.

"And now, he has a mind of a five year old", Zack explained, finishing up his past day's summary.

Sephiroth, who was still hiding behind Aeris, was giving Zack a dirty look. Aeris thought for a moment and smiled.

"So…he's like a child?", Aeris asked. Zack nodded. Aeris smiled at Sephiroth and pat his head.

"What's wrong?", she asked. Sephiroth started to cry again.

"Zack yelled at me!", he sobbed. Zack opened his mouth to talk, but Aeris held up a hand to stop him.

" Aw, he did? What kind of person could yell at such a cute little boy, hm? He should be punished, shouldn't he?", asked Aeris. Sephiroth nodded slowly. Aeris slapped Zack on the back of his head and Sephiroth laughed.

"What was that for?", Zack asked, rubbing his head.

"Wow! You're strong! I like you", Sephiroth said.

"Thank you! That makes me very happy!", Aeris said with a big smile.

Sephiroth smiled back shyly and his cheeks turned a little pink. Zack could have sworn it looked like Sephiroth was forming a little crush on Aeris.

"Do you promise to be a good boy and go with Zack to the junk shop?", asked Aeris.

Sephiroth nodded obediently. Aeris giggled and gave Sephiroth a lollipop from her pocket.

"What do you say, Seph?", Zack said.

Sephiroth looked at the lollipop, then to Aeris, and then back at the lollipop.

"Can I have ice cream instead?", he said, holding out the red-colored candy.

Zack sighed and Aeris laughed.

"Alright. I'll buy you ice cream, but only when you return from the junk shop with those batteries!", cheered Aeris.

Sephiroth grabbed Zack's arm and dragged him in the direction of the shop.

"C'mon Zackie! Let's go get those batteries!", Sephiroth ordered.

Zack thanked Aeris and went on his way. Hopefully, this would be the last time they stop before reaching their destination.

Zack did not know how much longer he would be able to take this.

---------------

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had serious writer's block, but now I'm cured! Sephiroth would do anything for ice cream, huh? I thought it was cute that Seph formed a little crush on Aeris; kinda like a child does when someone older protects them from something bad. In this case, it was against "evil" Zack. Well, thanks for all the reviews! All suggestions are welcome! Chp 5 coming soon!


	5. Motorcycle Mania

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7! This is the FINAL chapter! Enjoy!

-----------------------------

Little Sephiroth: Chp 5

Sephiroth gasped. It was the coolest looking thing he has ever seen. He wanted it. No, he _needed_ it.

"I want a motorcycle!", Sephiroth shouted happily. "I _need_ one!"

Zack laughed. "Sorry, Seph. Motorcycles are for grown-ups. You can get one once you're all grown up".

Sephiroth angrily shook his head. "I want one now! You never let me get what I want!", he whined.

Zack worried that Sephiroth was going to run off again. He did _not_ feel like chasing after him.

"How about this? I'll buy you one after we get those batteries and you could ride it where ever you want, whenever you want"

"And Aeris can ride it too, right?", Sephiroth asked eagerly.

"Yes, Aeris can ride it too", Zack answered.

Sephiroth cheered and ran in the direction of the shop. A few minutes later, they finally reached their destination.

"The junk shop!", Zack cried out while throwing his arms in the air happily. "We're finally here!"

Sephiroth mimicked Zack by throwing his arms in the air and laughing.

When they walked inside, a short, chubby man with messy black hair greeted them.

"Welcome!", the man said.

"Hey, Sam!", Zack said. "Good to see you!"

"Hey, Zack! How've ya been?", asked Sam.

"I've been fine. I'm kind of in a hurry. You have any batteries that fit in this?", Zack said, holding out the ray gun.

Sam took the gun and looked at it carefully.

"I think we do. Wait here", said Sam. The short, chubby man stepped up to a small table behind the counter and picked up two tiny batteries. He carefully placed them into the gun and held the gun out to Zack.

"There you go. Cool looking ray gun, by the way. Where'd you get it?".

"It's a long story", Zack said. "You see-"

Zack's anecdote was interrupted by the high-pitched ringing of a telephone. Sam turned his head toward the sound and sighed.

"I'll be right back, Zack", Sam said.

As Sam headed towards the telephone in the back room, Zack turned the dial on the ray gun to "reverse".

"Okay, Seph! I need you to-"

Sephiroth was gone. Zack kicked the wall and muttered an angry swear word. Sephiroth seemed to enjoy disappearing into thin air and making Zack go crazy. Just as Zack was stepping out of the shop to look for Sephiroth, a silver blur raced down the street.

"Oh…no…", Zack mumbled.

"This is fun!", the blur shouted as it loudly zoomed past traffic and through stoplights. "Woohoo!"

"SEPHIROTH!", the dark-haired Soldier shouted as loudly as he could.

Zack had no other choice but to run in the direction of the blur.

_Sephiroth had to stop sometime, right?_ Zack thought.

"I could do this all day!", Sephiroth giggled to himself as he zipped down the street.

After chasing the blur for a few blocks, the dark-haired Soldier panted for breath while leaning on a street lamp. He could not keep up with a motorcycle on foot, no matter what class Soldier he was. He wanted to kick himself. How could he take his eyes off Sephiroth when he knew that the silver-haired nuisance had a thing for scampering off and causing trouble? Just when things looked their darkest, Zack looked up and gasped.

"Hojo!", he yelped. "What is he doing here!"

Hojo was across the street from Zack, looking around with an angry look on his face.

"He's probably looking for me! Oh, he knows I took that ray gun! Why didn't I listen to-"

_CRASH!_

A loud explosion sounded a short distance away. Zack looked over in the direction of the accident, silently praying that Sephiroth had nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, Hojo was also looking in the same direction.

"Oh, I hope you're okay, Seph", Zack whispered.

"I'm fine", Sephiroth said from behind Zack, making him jump up in surprise.

"Sephiroth! There you are!", Zack said, hugging him. "I was so worried!"

"Worried? I'm just fine. I just took that motorcycle for a ride! It was great!", Sephiroth said. "I told you I could do it! So could you buy me one now?"

"Sure. Just hold still and don't-"

"THERE YOU ARE!", Hojo shouted from behind Zack.

Zack let out a high-pitched scream out of fright and Sephiroth giggled.

"Haha! He scared you!", Sephiroth teased.

"Well, he should be scared", Hojo said. "Now where is the gun?"

Zack innocently shook his head, hiding the gun behind his back.

"Gun? What gun?"

"Don't play games with me! You know exactly what gun I am speaking about!"

"No, I don't"

"You took my maturity ray gun, you thief!"

"I told you, I don't have that gun!"

Hojo looked at Zack suspiciously.

"Alright then. If you did not, in fact, take the gun, you would not mind if I just asked Sephiroth a few questions, right?"

"Not at all", Zack said bravely.

Hojo stepped in front of Sephiroth, who was happily following a fluttering butterfly with his eyes.

"Hello, Sephiroth"

"Hello, scary person", Sephiroth responded.

Hojo 'hm'd' over this, but continued.

"Sephiroth, do you like jokes?"

"Do I ever! I love 'em!"

"Okay, then. Knock knock"

"Who's there?", Sephiroth asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Boo"

"Boo who?"

"Stop crying and I'll tell you", Hojo answered.

Sephiroth stared into space for a while, then fell over with laughter.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!", he managed to say through his fit of giggles.

"AHA! You DID take my gun, you little lying thief!"

"Look over there as a distraction!", Zack shouted, pointing at the building behind the evil scientist.

"I'm not stupid, Zachary", Hojo responded.

"But it's a science-y distraction! It's a potential test subject!"

"Where!"

Hojo turned around and Zack quickly drew his gun. He pulled Sephiroth up to eyelevel and shot him with the ray gun in the forehead. Hojo turned around with a look of disappointment and anger in his face.

"You are a chronic liar, aren't you? Give me the gun this instant!"

Sephiroth took a step forward and looked directly at Hojo. Zack prayed that the next thing Sephiroth was going to say had nothing to do with motorcycles, ice cream, Aeris, or lollipops.

"Zachary is telling the truth, Hojo. He did not take your gun. You simply misplaced it somewhere in your laboratory. Zachary has been with me all day and I made sure he kept himself out of trouble. I do apologize for leaving the lab early, though. I suggest that you go back and search thoroughly for the ray gun. I'm sure you will find it", Sephiroth said in his normal, adult-like voice.

Hojo's and Zack's eyes opened wide in shock.

"O-Oh. Well. I guess you were telling the truth, Zachary. But for leaving early, I expect you two to show up at the lab every single day for the rest of the week, got it? For now, I must get back to the lab. I left the door unlocked and this crazy red-head was running around while babbling something aboutchocolate milkor some nonsense like that as I left. See you two tomorrow!", Hojo said and left.

Zack sighed in relief. It was finally over. He could act immature again and did not have to worry about Sephiroth running off into traffic or stealing motorcycles ever again. But his moment of happiness was short lived because he knew was in a load of trouble.

"Zachary", Sephiroth said in a calm, but angry voice.

Zack stood up straight and slowly looked over at Sephiroth. "Y-Yes?"

"Give me the ray gun, Zachary"

"I'm soooooooooooo sorry, Seph! I mean it! I should have listened to you! You were right and I was wrong! I'll never-"

"Give me the gun, Zachary"

"But Seph-"

"Give. Me. The. Gun."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal"

"I'm not interested. I only want the gun. Give it to me now"

"I'll let you punch me as hard as you like as payback! I promise I won't move or flinch or-"

"ZACHARY! GIVE ME THE GUN!"

Zack reluctantly held the gun out to Sephiroth and flinched as the silver-haired general took it from him.

"I'll tell you what, Zack", Sephiroth said while turning the dial. "I'll give you a ten second head start before I start shooting"

Zack raced off as fast as his legs could carry him before Sephiroth finished his sentence, but he was too late. Sephiroth held up the ray gun and zapped Zack in the back of his head. Zack tripped over his own feet and fell onto the hard concrete.

"I want my mommy!", Zack cried in a child's voice.

"Now we're even", Sephiroth said with a smirk as he put the gun in his pocket. "Let's go see Aeris. I bet she'd love to see you like this".

Meanwhile, a few blocks back, Cloud stood in an empty parking space while holding a full bag of groceries.

"I could have _sworn_ I parked my motorcycle here…"

---------------------------------

A/N: Finally! All finished! I apologize for the long wait. I had a serious case of writers block. No, wait. I did not have writers block. I lied. I had WRITERS DAM! It was horrible, but now it's finally over! I don't know if I'll make a sequel to this. Most likely I won't, but I may change my mind. Hope you enjoyed the story!

-M.M.


End file.
